


mwah

by ioritornero



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioritornero/pseuds/ioritornero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(in which guy kisses some choice cuties)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sync ≫ eyelid kiss

It was supposed to be a friendly spar, but he should have known Sync would get too into it. Had the boy been skilled in the art of the sword, Guy would have used his original blade against him. But alas, he did not, so Guy opted for a sturdy, wooden sword instead. He couldn’t bear inflicting any extreme wounds on him, no matter how much Sync protested that he should fight him like he “means it”.

He couldn’t talk Guy out of it though, and Sync agreed that he would cool down on his use of artes in return. The blonde knew he had the potential to wield incredible power — however, it wasn’t himself that he was worried about. After seeing how the seventh fonon had taken a toll on his body at their final battle, Guy just didn’t want anything like that to happen again. It was the only time he felt the need to make a remark about that day, to which Sync quickly nodded that he understood. Neither of them tried to bring the date up too often — they didn’t need to be racked with guilt before having some fun.

Even if there were several near-death situations between the two, Guy had always got a thrill out of going against Sync in combat. But he had never met someone who could always match him in speed as well as keep him on his toes. It was always a challenge with Sync, and that was a trait that the blonde always sought for; a perfect match, indeed.  
Sync kept himself from using the artes too much in the beginning, relying on his agility and hard-hitting punches. Only a few of the hits had made their way through onto Guy, knowing that he’d have a couple of bruises on his arms for sure. Most of the attacks had been blocked by his sword, although he wasn’t sure how much more of beating that the wooden shaft could take; the blunt force to Sync’s sides had already left a few dents on the object.

The adrenaline was rushing through both of their bodies — it had been so long since either of them had a decent brawl with someone. Beads of sweat already dripped down Guy’s head and the heat wasn’t helping either. He could see Sync getting back into his old roots as well; his eyes flared in this murderous passion and a smirk curled on his lips. It had finally come to a point where Guy could tell Sync was on the verge of giving up on the whole ‘friendly’ aspect.

Jumping a few feet back, the boy closed his eyes and began murmuring out the chant as the fonons gathered around his body, a glyph lighting up beneath where he stood. Just as he called out the name of the vicious attack, Guy held his position so that he could move at the right moment.

Somehow, the attack had missed him completely, crashing to the ground a good distance before it had even come close to Guy. 

The arte had left a thick cloud of dust in the air, leaving Guy unable to spot Sync within it. He had noticed that right as Sync opened his eyes to set off the attack, they had shut immediately as the fonons became out of balance. It was odd to see him lose control like that. At first, he felt a twinge of worry but remembering that Sync didn’t want him to go easy on him, he decided he should just go with it. 

As he ran into the swarm of dust, the silhouette of the boy was found quickly, sitting on the ground and still. Guy held the wooden sword across his body — maybe Sync was trying to use his emotions against him? 'Kind of a low blow there, Sync.' Guy critiqued; even so, he stepped forward with caution. 

Approaching the boy, the air began to clear and he could hear the sound of his voice as he grumbled out a few words, “Dammit…!”

The dust vanished — the sight of Sync sitting on the ground with his figure hunched forward, his gloved hand pushing against his eye socket and rubbing it harshly. His other hand laid stationary on the grass beneath him, holding him up for support. There was no threat right now, so the blonde lowered his sword, inching towards him in concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, taking a knee to the ground in front of him, setting the weapon aside.

"I just got something in my eye, is all…" Sync returned, annoyance evident in his voice. Guy mused that it was because he felt weak admitting what was wrong, rather than actually being angry at the blonde.

"Here, let me see. Maybe some dust got into your eye?" Speaking the possible idea, Guy lifted his hand to remove Sync’s from his face, but as soon as he tried to pull it away, the boy would just slam his hand back against his eye, not allowing him to help. "Sync.” With only just a stern calling of his name, he demanded him to move his hand.

"I don’t know what it is! Something got in my eye right before I unleashed that last arte…"

"So, that explains why you missed me entirely.” Guy teased, receiving a glare from Sync’s other eye. 

"Shut up…!"

"Okay, okay. But really, let me see; I’m not going to poke your eye out." The blonde reassured, which earned him a long stare from Sync, sighing in defeat as he lowered his hand onto his own knee.

Guy pulled his gloves off, not wanting the bulky fabric to possibly touch his eye as he set the pair down on the ground. His legs straddled over one of Sync’s knees, his hand delicately cupping the skin of his cheek and his other fingers by his brow, the hairs brushing against his skin. He could feel Sync’s face turning red against his skin with how close his face had gotten to his to inspect the damage. But Guy couldn’t tell what was wrong when Sync still hadn’t tried to open his eye.

"Really, Sync?"

Hearing the deadpan in Guy’s voice only made him more flustered, “I-it’s not my fault! It’s just really sensitive…”

The blonde smiled, closing his eyes briefly as he shook his head. “Then I’ll have to do it myself, so no complaining.” His fingers gingerly tugged at the skin around his eye, feeling the muscles quivering at the foreign sensation. His eye naturally watered at the pain, pooling at the corner of the sockets as Guy pried it open with ease. As his fully opened eye was forced to look at the blonde, he couldn’t help but turn it away — which didn’t bother Guy because it only helped him notice exactly what the problem was.

"W-Well…?" Sync’s lips brushed against Guy’s hands as he spoke, his fingers lifting to barely touch against the blonde’s bare wrists.

"It’s just an eyelash, nothing to worry about! Just blink a couple of times and you’ll be fine." Guy undid the hooks his fingers had to his skin, letting his eyelid fall shut again. He watched as Sync blinked away impatiently, trying to rid of the irritation immediately. A few tears overflowed from the eye, falling down his cheek as he eventually ceased the action.  
"It’s…better." 

"There we go…" Guy cooed at him jokingly, his thumb wiping away the wetness from his cheeks. He pressed a small kiss to the soaked eye, Sync’s eyelid shutting instinctively and flinching slightly at the contact. He pulled away, smiling down at the boy as Sync could only stare up at him, lips barely apart as if he was going to say something. "…Besides, I don’t know how cute you’d look with an eye patch on anyway."

With that, Guy was immediately pushed to the ground for ruining the moment, the grin still on his face as Sync mumbled out, “You idiot…”


	2. luke ≫ upside-down kiss

“Man, I am _not_ looking forward to seeing Natalia again.”

Even if Guy wasn’t too fond of how the princess would berate him for his phobia at times, even he had to admit that it was harsh for Luke to spout. The redhead laid on the bed of the Inn, his arms crossed over his chest as his head hung lazily off the side of the mattress, his gradient locks spilling onto the floor. It would only be a matter of time before the young heir would be complaining about being dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head.

The blonde sat on the floor, his back comfortable against the side of the bed. When Luke had disappeared he hadn’t even bothered to tell Natalia he was leaving. It was fine with him — he could live without hearing her voice chirping on about how she wouldn’t sleep soundly until her fiancé had returned. “She must be so worried, especially with you not sending a letter of your current whereabouts.”

“Who cares.” Luke refuted flatly, his eyes shut tight as lips remained open, the view of his gritted teeth peeking through, “I just hope she doesn’t try to kiss me like every other time something has happened to me.” 

“Yeah; remember that time I told her I couldn’t find you during hide-n-seek? That was a mistake. All she did was go on and on about how I was an ‘insufficient servant’ and she would have to do all the work herself. She even threatened to hug me and never let go if we couldn’t find you…” The memory was still crystal-clear: after much searching through the manor, the young girl had become quite irritated and her voice hoarse from calling out Luke’s name. The servant had assured her that they would find him and she swung around just as fast as the words left his lips. 

If looks could kill, he would have been dead — she had quite the demeaning glare, inching towards him with her arms out wide. Just as she had him backed into a wall, his arms up in defense, a faux threat to push her away (although there would have been hell to pay with the household, after that), Luke popped out from a corner of the building, claiming he was ‘tired of waiting and wanted something to eat’. Without trying, the boy had taken the fall for him, his body engulfed in Natalia’s arms as she vowed to never lose sight of her future husband again.

“— Yeah, that was definitely a close one.” Guy shuddered at the thought, the hairs on the back of his neck rising just as they had done back then. 

“Yeah…” Luke’s voice trailed off, dismissing what Guy had said entirely without attempting to. His eyes opened, the view of the upside-down room giving him an odd sensation in his head. “Hey, Guy…? How does it feel?”

A soft chuckle echoed from Guy’s throat; he thought Luke was well aware of how his phobia worked. “To feel your life flashing before your eyes while having your worst fear held against you? Not a comforting feeling, really.” 

“Not that! I mean…kissing…” 

“…Oh. Well —”

“You have done it before, haven’t you?” 

Did they really have to have this discussion right now? He couldn’t wait to ask Guy until after he had somehow gotten over his fear? It was times like these where he didn’t feel so blessed to be the only adult-figure he could communicate with in his life. If he wasn’t there, who else would he have asked? 

“Luke, I think…you know the answer to that question.” The blonde lowered his head, feeling the heat rush to his face as he tried to keep himself from admitting the simple fact out loud.

“Well, duh — I know you can’t kiss girls. But what about other guys?”

Guy’s head lifted just as quickly, looking at the redhead with wide eyes and warmer cheeks. Although he didn’t have any shame in also having a slight attraction to men, it wasn’t something he was vocal about. On the bright side, Luke didn’t seem phased by it. “…You don’t get much time to date as a full-time servant.” 

Luke’s eyes averted away; it seemed that a pang of guilt had hit him and he was on the verge of apologizing, but didn’t say the words. Guy understood the signal though and it hadn’t bothered him too much. Before he could say another word, the redhead interrupted him, his own cheeks starting to match the color of his hair, “…Can we give it a try then?”

“Excuse me?” He had heard that correctly, right?

“Kissing.”

“Yeah, I got that part. But don’t you think—”

Luke turned back to him as a few remaining strands fell down his cheeks and pooling with the rest of his hair. “You’ve practically taught me everything I know. What’s wrong with this?”

Guy couldn’t tell what he was more nervous about: the idea of kissing his best friend, the fact that Luke was asking for it, or the severe consequences that he would suffer if word ever got out. “B-But Natalia would have my head — “

“I won’t tell her if you don’t…or anybody else. And if I marry her,” a grimace crossed his face at the thought, rolling his eyes, “I want it to be perfect the first time so that we don’t have to do it again.”

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. There was no reasoning with him, was there? And he was terrible at saying no to Luke to begin with…  
“And, hey, you get your first kiss too—”

A gloved finger made it to Luke’s lips, rendering him speechless before he could embarrass Guy further. “Fine, Luke. I’ll do it. But just one.” He really didn’t want this to take any longer than it needed to. He couldn’t even wait for Luke to turn up-right on the bed, holding the bottom of his head to keep steady. Luke caught on that they were doing this now, blinking a few times before finally shutting his eyes. 

‘At least he knows that part…’ Guy thought to himself, closing his own eyes as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips against his, his nose bumping into his chin as well. Not only was he no expert at kissing, but doing it in this position was just plain awkward. Pulling away quickly (a peck was all he planned), he looked straight at Luke, still keeping his head in his grasp.

Luke had barely responded to the kiss, besides a twinge occurring at the foreign feeling of someone else’s lips against his own. His eyes fluttered open, looking into Guy’s eyes and not the least bit of amusement painted on his face. “That’s what she’s always going on about?”

Classic Luke, he thought, having to stifle a laugh at his friend’s boredom. “Yes, well, I’m sure you’ll do better next time — with someone else. As long as it’s with someone you really like and want to kiss, you should be fine…and you should really sit up now. I don’t need you fainting before everyone come back.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”


	3. peony ≫ stomach kiss

Handling the rappigs all day was never an easy task, but at least taking them home was never any trouble. As soon as the servants would open the door for Guy to enter back into the mansion after a long day of care taking, the rappigs pulled on their leashes and darted through the hallways, tearing the blonde with them. He didn’t mind the extra cardio but the awkward glances that passerbys gave him was what really allowing him to try his best to contain the creatures, tugging back on the ropes to assert them that he was in authority.

But as soon as the coast was clear, he’d let them pull him through the corridors again. They knew exactly where their owner’s room was without trouble. Despite the size of the mansion, he was able to reach Peony’s room without wasting too much time with walking.

As soon as they were in front of the large set of doors outside of the Emperor’s bedroom, they crowded around and scratched their hooves against the wood. With the ropes still tight in his hand, Guy toppled over with his hands on his knees, breathing loudly after so much running. “N-Now, now, don’t scratch off any of the paint.” 

As he went to knock on the door, a voice from the other side was already calling him, “Mm…Come in, Gailardia…”

Oh, His Majesty sounded less active than usual. Taking it upon himself, he gripped the large handle and cracked it open before the rappigs pushed through it instead. He still held onto them, attempting to hold them back while shutting the door behind him. As he hauled each of them over, one by one, to undo their leashes, he looked for Peony. He caught the Emperor right away, huddled in a pile of blankets on his luxurious bed. His head lazily turned towards Guy, strands of golden hair falling into his face. 

Usually Peony greeted him with much vibrancy before welcoming his precious rappigs into his arms. Instead, he was laying flat on his back, barely rubbing the rugged skin between the rappig’s ears as they bustled over to him. 

Just as he was cooing to them, Guy walked over to the side of the bed as he hovered over Peony, cocking his head in confusion. Was His Majesty feeling under the weather? Maybe he was depressed? Although he didn’t want to over-step his boundaries, he felt it was only right to ask, “Are you feeling alright, Your Majesty?”

Without ceasing to pet his rappigs, he looked up to Guy. The honey hue of skin had dulled faintly and even his usual boisterous voice was lowered down a pitch or so. “To be honest, I’m not feeling too well. I think the fish the chefs had prepared for me were already dead when they caught them in the harbor.” He smiled weakly to the younger man, a thin laugh following after.

"Ah, I see." Even if the Emperor could pull the occasional joke or coudn’t always keep his hands to himself, Guy did have respect for him. He had allowed him to have his title back as a noble while residing in Malkuth — he really couldn’t thank him enough. "If you’d like, I can fetch you some medicine? I don’t have anything planned so it’s no trouble."

"That’s kind of you, Gailardia, but the maids have already forced me to try all of their home remedies. They were all quite willing to help and I didn’t even get a chance to feel them up."

There was the Emperor Peony he knew. He kept himself from shaking his head at what Peony had said, still not quite used to the man’s honest nature. “Well, if there’s anything I can do to help, I’m here.”

"Well…there is something you can do.” The life seemed to fill Peony’s voice again, his eyes narrowing to Guy as a devilish smile made it’s way on his lips.

"O-Oh?"

"You see, my stomach is quite sore…" Yards of silk were pulled from around his body, letting the fabric fall to his side instead to reveal that a few layers of his robes had already been discarded. His fingers tucked under his shirt, lifting it high enough so that it stopped before reaching his chest. "And I think a kiss from the magic lips of Gardios would heal it just fine~"

Guy’s cheeks reddened at the request, turning his eyes away as the shirt was peeled from his body. It didn’t feel right to see His Majesty in that light…even if his toned stomach was still in the corner of his eyes. “I-I don’t think that’s going to help you…”

"Nonsense, I’ll be feeling better in no time." 

"Your Majesty, I—"

"But, Gailardia…" Guy had picked the wrong time to look back at him. While keeping his head low, his eyes rose to the top of his lids pitifully and his upper lip sunk below his lower — the perfect puppy-dog face. He thought Luke was the only one who could use that on him successfully.

"Okay, okay! Just…Not a word of this to anyone else, okay?"

"My lips are sealed~" He hummed, sinking his head back into the large pillow. 

Guy swallowed hard, each step making him more nervous as he approached him. One of his knees rose to keep himself balanced on the bed, his hands placed on either side of Peony’s body. He hoped no one would suddenly walk in, as he wouldn’t have been able to explain the position at all. Hesitantly, he lowered his head, closing his eyes as it was just awkward to be staring at the man’s body. 

He pressed a hard kiss against his stomach, his head shooting up immediately. “T-There you go!” But just as he was about to dismiss himself, a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and he looked back to the other man’s visage.

"Now, Gailardia — I think you know that was much too forceful to make me feel better. If anything, I think it made me more sick. A little bit more gentle this time? And maybe more than one too?" Although Guy knew the man would never force him to participate in such an act (that he was aware of), his charisma was definitely enough to win him over. With a shaky sigh, Guy nodded in defeat, leaning back down in position.

All of this had left his mind in the fog. With his lips barely pressing onto him, soothing the skin and the warmth radiating against his face, he had to catch his breath. After a light puff of air hit against him, he went back down and repeated, each kiss leaving a quiet smacking noise. His nose also insisted on the contact, allowing him to smell the rich flavors of lotion that His Majesty applied daily. 

After a series of kisses, he lifted his head inches away from his stomach. The swordsman figure shook, the obedience racking his body in a way he never expected. “Is…Is that all, Your Majesty?”

"Mmhm." Peony answered, his head resting on his palm with a satisfied smile. He watched as the man quickly darted up, giving a small bow to leave.

"Then I really should be going…!" Peony didn’t try to stop him. It was entertaining to watch him leave the room so fast with such an expression. He belted with laughter as soon as the door shut, one of his rappigs climbing into his bed as he did so.

"Yes, I’m feeling much better already."


	4. asch ≫ forceful kiss

”Asch!”

Guy’s vision bobbed as he ran towards the redhead down through the alleyway, watching as he only turned his head back to look at him but nonetheless, stopped in his tracks. The scowl still hadn’t fallen from his face, the same look he gave to Luke just minutes ago as he, yet again, tore down the replica’s self-esteem. The blonde was always left to observe from a distance, just as the rest of the group was, with his hands across his chest and his fingers digging into the sleeves of his shirt. He wanted to interfere, but sometimes the antagonizing sessions were better left between the two. But not this one. 

“What, was I too hard on the replica?” The mocking tone Asch questioned with only fueled Guy’s annoyance.

“Actually, you were.” The pounding in his chest hadn’t ceased, even after stopping in front of the redhead with his hands at his side and still clenched tight between the material of his gloves. As Asch turned around to fully face him, his lips tightening at the upcoming confrontation, Guy felt it was necessary to continue, “He’s trying to be your friend and all you ever do is shut him out.”

“Does it really look like I care?” His mouth hung open lazily as he spoke, stretching his words slightly as if to emphasize the statement.

Guy inhaled sharply, his eyebrows raising as his eyes widened under his lids. ‘ _Control yourself._ ’ As he exhaled, he felt minor tension leave him. The sooner this conversation ended, the better. “Just watch what you say, okay?”

The blonde’s foot kicked up, ready to start walking back before he said something he might regret but Asch’s returning words kept him in place, “I don’t think I will.”

With a heavy sigh leaving his lips, Guy ran a hand through his hair. He should have just walked off, or not even bothered in the first place. It wasn’t like he could get into Asch’s thick skull either — maybe Natalia was more suited for this job. ”Look, I know what it’s like; to have everything taken away from you —”

“No, you don’t.” Guy’s head shot directly towards Asch, those three words causing him to feel weightless for a few seconds. The redhead must have noticed his reaction, his nose wrinkling even more in disgust, knowing that he had Guy’s full attention. “You may have lost everything, but at least you weren’t replaced. Don’t compare yourself to me.”

Guy didn’t know what came over him. One minute he was standing just in front of Asch; the next, his fists were hooked into the collar of his skirt, raising him to his toes and forcing him against the concrete wall. Even if one had asked him what initially sparked it — the dismissal of everything he and his family had gone through, or the hatred that still blazed through his veins every time he saw the original son of Duke Fabre — he wouldn’t have been able to answer it.

But one thing for sure, he wouldn’t allow Asch to treat his new family in such a way. Between gritted teeth, Guy’s voice hissed out, “Just treat Luke with some kindness.”

Guy waited for something as simple and short as a nod of the head, for him to agree and understand, anything so that he could just leave. But the only movement he saw from the redhead was his eyes falling low, looking off to the splits and cracks in the ground beneath them. His eyebrows fell tight against his eyelids, his lips quivering before he spoke, “…Why did you have to end up liking the replica more than me? Why…Why couldn’t we have been friends?”

Any traces of sympathy were hidden beneath the layers of years full of loathing for the young noble. “Is that what you want?” With his fists still pulling on Asch’s uniform, he lowered him to the flats of his feet, looking down at him with eyes still lit with fury. “You want some _affection_ from me?” Each consonant flicked from lips like knives cutting against the redhead’s skin, whose expression showed that he knew the answer to the question, but too ashamed to answer. 

Just as Asch’s eyes were about to meet his, he was shoved back into the wall, not only with the force of Guy’s hands, but his body as well. The blonde’s knuckles began to dig into his neck, as his chest held him against the wall as well, a chill running down his spine from the bricks behind his back — or maybe it was his own uneasiness. 

“Is _that_ what you want?” Guy repeated, snarling before slamming his lips against Asch’s with bruising force. Only the sounds of clacking teeth and Asch’s breath was made between the two, the redhead’s hands reaching up to touch the fists at his chin — whether to push him away or for stability, Guy couldn’t tell. 

It hadn’t lasted long at all. After biting at the younger man’s bottom lip, resisting all urges to chomp down on it, he pulled away. Asch was finally starting to look like _his_ Luke — eyes wide, cheeks blossoming pink, and coloring returning to his lips. His eyebrows still furrowed, but the emotion was something Guy had never seen the original take on. Not anger, but…

Guy released his grip on his collar, not realizing how much of Asch’s weight he was holding as it suddenly returned to him, the redhead staggering back with his hands on the wall to support himself. Quickly wiping away the moisture from the corners of his lips, Asch muttered out, “If…If you don’t mean it, then don’t do it.”

“Then I should probably leave.” Guy watched as Asch’s hand stopped mid-way on his mouth, eyes darting up to look at him and this time, it was an expression Guy could identify very well: hurt. 

With his hand still pressing against his face, Asch snapped out of his trance and looked away from Guy, the corners of his eyes being the only thing the blonde could see. He had replied so quietly that Guy had to take a moment to register what Asch had actually said, “Y-yeah, you should…”

“Yeah.” The blonde’s voice held no emotion, turning on his feet as he quickly walked out from between the buildings, leaving Asch alone. Even if he might have felt a pang of regret later for the act, he hated to admit that he was anything but satisfied either.


End file.
